


Sweet mercy

by Riidleys



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Extremely Light Bondage, F/M, Mild Praise Kink, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Sex, cuffs are involved, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riidleys/pseuds/Riidleys
Summary: Fallon wants to explore more with Liam and is amused by some of her discoveries.





	Sweet mercy

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm not proud of myself for writing this

He fought against the cuffs that kept his arms tied to the headboard, a light sheen of sweat formed on his forehead and his brows furrowed in frustration.

 

He let out a huff and opened his eyes, staring at her straddling his hips.  
  
“Fallon...” His voice strained, _deep_. She smiled.  
  
Fallon leaned over him and stoked his hair gently, he tried to follow her touch, making her pull away, her lips twisted in something malicious. Liam ached to touch her; ached to be _touched_ by her.

 

Lips brushed against his “Be good and stay just like that, okay?”. He swallowed thickly on air, anticipating “...Okay”.

 

Kisses were left on his neck, collarbone and his chest, his stomach and the top of his hip, before they reached the place between his legs.  
  
He was hot in her hand, shivering when her grip tightened. Liam wanted desperately to trust into it, quicken the pace, but knew better than that. Fallon would just pull away again, leaving him breathless and numb. He decided against it, after all, he _wanted_ to be good.

 

Her teasing brought him to a place where he was oversensitive, but never enough for him to go beyond that point. The pressure, too light, the pace, always too slow. It was cruel, it was _exactly_ what he wanted.  
  
“...please” her expression was dark and her eyes were heavy with lust, satisfied. She stopped, her hand still around him. A breathy moan escaped him, it made her chuckle quietly, _almost_ unnoticeable.

 

He tried to get up as much as his restrains allowed him to. She pushed him back immediately. His head hit the pillow behind him, she quickly leaned over, kissing him with force for a minute before she repeated her previous path.

 

His neck tasted like cologne and was prickly, his hair tickling her lips. She kissed his chest, his skin heated and soft, covering the hard muscles beneath.

 

He sighed for her and relaxed again, whispering barely audible pleads. Fallon got between his bent legs and he felt her smile against the skin right below his navel.

 

She teased him again, meanly. She kissed anywhere but where he wanted her the most and when she finally decided to have mercy and take him in her mouth he looked uncomfortably hard. He dragged out a sigh and closed his eyes in exhilaration . She took enjoyment in hearing the small sounds he made, the rush of air when she found the spots he liked the most, the relived sighs when she put more pressure around him with her lips and, most of all, her name mixed in a quiet mantra of endless pleads. 

 

She liked to see him helpless, to hear him beg, furthermore, she  _ loved _ the feeling of control it gave her. 

 

He felt lightheaded when Fallon gave up her mischievously slow blow job and was now hovering over him, already guiding him inside. She stopped in her track just an inch above him.  
  
“Fallon....” he shook his head, desperate, breathless “Please...Please Fallon” her index finger was pressed in front of her lips, considering.  
  
“I suppose...you've been good” She smiled and took him inside her in one swift movement and he struggled to keep quiet. Her hand came to stoke his cheek, her thumb pressing against his lips “You're so pretty like this” she whispered, he flushed a deep shade of red all the way down to his chest, he felt the tip of his ear burn and let out a huffed laugh. She looked amused by his reaction and felt him twitch inside her.  
  
“I should be the one calling you pretty” he said jokingly, yet his eyes were lost, refusing to meet hers in embarrassment. Fallon laughed in affection at that, taking his face with both her hands, she made him look at her before kissing him passionately. It turned rushed and desperate as soon as she started moving her hips.  
  
Her pace was much faster than before, he enjoyed watching her when her hand came between her legs to touch just above where they were connected.   
  
His muscles ached as he tried, as much this position allowed him, to match her pace. He spilled inside her with a loud gasp and Fallon rode him until it was painful, before following him over the edge.

 

She was panting when she  uncuffed him and watched him as he rubbed his arms to ease the ache in his muscles. 

 

“You know...I never saw you so worked up before” Fallon joked and he felt his ears burn again.   
  
“Same goes to you.” 

 


End file.
